Never Steal
by FreeHugsToEveryone
Summary: The twins are locked up cause Hikaru stole something from Kyoya, and Kyoya will do whatever it takes, to get revenge and get it back. TWINCEST, rating might change. romance n drama
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so, rated T, which could change later on in the story ;D  
>i haven't wrote a story in a while so i decided to! YAYY<br>Don't you guys love twincest?  
>So, hope you like it, I DONT OWN ANYTHING.<br>Rate and Review, cause i get so happy when you guys do :3  
>(and plus u'll get a free hug ;)<br>ENJOY~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"W-Why can't I see Hikaru anymore? K-Kyoya! Listen to me, I'm talking to you! KYOYA!" Kaoru said after Kyoya removed the younger twins blindfold.<br>Then Kyoya forcefully grabbed Kaoru by his neck "Just shut up for a while, will you?"  
>Kaoru had been going on like that for the past 10 minute's they'd been there.<br>Then he threw Kaoru to the ground, causing him to scrape his knees on the rough surface below him.  
>Kaoru winced a little from the pain, but there was no blood or anything serious.<br>The orange haired host stared up at Kyoya, till the evil man finally looked down at him. Once Kyoya got a look at Kaoru's wide eyes, that were filled with tears, he felt a little bad.  
>Kyoya squatted down to be eye level with Kaoru.<br>"You'll see him soon enough, okay? Your brother did some things he really shouldn't have done." Kyoya sternly told Kaoru.  
>"Well, what'd he do?" Kaoru asked. <em>I know Hikaru can do some insane things, but, what did he do that was so bad it got us into this situation?<br>_Yet, he got no response from the raven haired boy that was looking straight at him.  
>Kaoru looked around the room, he never got the chance to since him and his twin, Hikaru, were blindfolded after the host club ended.<br>They were kidnapped by Kyoya and some other men who probably worked for Kyoya.  
>The room was pitch black. The only thing giving them light was the small light bulb above them with a string hanging right next to it.<br>The room was small. Kaoru and Kyoya were leaning against the gray back wall, which had rope coming out of it, which is never a good sign.  
>Kyoya stood up straight when he heard a knock on the door.<br>"One minute please." He yelled in a business like voice, and walked over to Kaoru, who was looking at Kyoya with terror in his eyes.  
>Kyoya then grabbed the rope that was above Kaoru's head, he pulled Kaoru's arms up to the rope, and tied his hands together, and then put the blindfold back on him.<br>The rope was rough and hurt his wrists when he moved, _what's going on?_ Kaoru thought to himself.  
>Kaoru was going to struggle but he stopped when he thought he heard familiar sobs coming from outside the metal door.<br>When Kyoya opened the door, Kaoru definitely heard the sobs, and it definitely was Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT, i know, im sorry. I just gotta see if you guys like it first! SO PLEASE REVIEW<br>the more reviews i get, the faster you guys get a new chapter! :3 thanks all *hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I only got a few reviews, but thats enough to write another chapter ;p  
>so i hope you guys like this! Rate, and, review.<br>****I HAVE TO GO CHANGE THE RATING TO M. :3  
><strong>_i dont own anything~  
><em>***hugs*** 

* * *

><p>Kyoya opened the metal door, and Kaoru heard a boy crying, it was his brother crying.<br>"HIKARU" Kaoru screamed.  
>"K-Kaoru…? I didn't take a-anything, T-TELL THEM KAORU!"<br>"If you either of you two say another word I'll shoot Kaoru, and he didn't even do anything." Kyoya yelled at us.  
>Kaoru wanted to see Hikaru, and make sure he was alright, but he couldn't, because of that annoying blindfold Kyoya had put on him.<br>Hikaru yelled and screamed as a big man dragged him across the floor, seating him right next to Kaoru.  
>Hikaru, who didn't have a blindfold on, put his hand on Kaoru face.<br>"I'm so sorry Kaoru, I didn't do anything, you know that..." Hikaru said as tears ran down his face.  
>"Kyoya, get this blindfold off me." Said the younger twin.<br>Kyoya walked over and ripped it off, allowing Kaoru to finally see his brother Hikaru.  
>Hikaru reached up to un-do the rope around Kaoru's wrist but Kyoya kicked Hikaru in the stomach, telling him not to touch it.<p>

"Now Hikaru, you could tell me where it is, or we could play a little till you tell me?" Kyoya said, going right up to the teary eyed boy.  
>"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING KYOYA!"<br>Then Kyoya got up and strolled over to the side of the room, with a video camera, and a bag.  
>"Now Hikaru, I wouldn't want to ruin your entire reputation, but I'll stop at nothing, to get what I want."<br>Hikaru just starred up at him, while Kyoya turned on the device.  
>When the red button went on, Kyoya again asked where "it" was.<br>Hikaru said he didn't know.  
>Then one of the men that brought Hikaru in, walked over to Kaoru.<br>He had a beard, black hair, dirty face, and big tough hands.  
>Kaoru was shaking from fear as he walked over to him, then that fear increased when the big man held something up to Kaoru's head.<br>"NO, DON'T HURT HIM" Hikaru yelled.  
>"You didn't think I would actually kill him this early on, did you Hikaru?" Kyoya said with a laugh.<br>"Like I said, I'm just going to ruin everything for you Hikaru, unless you happen to know where 'it' is."

Once again, the older twin said "no", which wasn't the best idea…  
>Kyoya then pulled out a pink vibrating dildo out of his black bag and smiled, "You sure Hikaru?"<br>Hikaru's eyes went wide, and then he looked behind him at his twin who had a gun held to his head.  
>"Now, do something wrong, Hikaru, I'll give the orders, and your little brother will be dead."<p>

"Don't hurt him...please..." Hikaru pleaded, with tears coming back.

"Well, then let the games begin." Kyoya said, pointing his camera right at Hikaru. 

* * *

><p><strong>more chapters to come, please tell me what u thought.<br>review plleaassee, its like crack to me..uh i mean like, cookies? ;)  
>thanks everyoone, *free hugs!*<strong>


End file.
